


Reminders

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Guilt, M/M, Photographs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus reins himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Wizard Photographs_

And when he is tempted, there is always the photograph, kept secreted away.

Such a fey little thing, Severus at age three. Pale as mother's milk, peeking out from behind his sister's skirts. Wide, dark eyes. Hair as fine as cobwebs. The boy smiles, shyly, when he sees who has come to visit.

He smiles...

It is this child's face that Albus superimposes over the youth's. When a bitter mouth seeks to deceive him. When dark eyes are far too knowing.

When Albus needs to be reminded that Severus is still just a boy.

When Albus is so very tempted.


End file.
